


Wow such drum

by galette



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Multi, innuendos all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galette/pseuds/galette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh loves his drums but will their love last 'til marriage ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. true love

Josh entered the room.  
Everything was silent, only his footsteps were loud enough to interrupt the sound of his thoughts .  
He jogged to his true love: his drums. He sat and delicately took his sticks. He stroke them absent-mindedly for a moment before he started to bang his drum kit (this joke is copyrighted by Darragh). Josh languorously hit it and, as the beat got faster, hit harder and harder. His blood rushed to his head (not just his head if u know what i mean ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡°) ) In a final erratic sigh he hit the cymbal . Out of breath he got up and looked at his drums with a last enamored glance 

 

BUT HERE MAJOR PLOT TWIST: A few minutes later Tyler sneaked into the room and started the same ritual josh just did not long before him

WILL JOSH EVER DISCOVER THIS BETRAYAL ???????????????????????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest i don't even know why i wrote this thing, it wasn't that late and i was not drunk so i guess i have no excuse ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Anyway since you read this masterpiece you better leave kudos or a comment bc i put my heart into it.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh was texting while watching one of his favourite X-Files episodes. He decided to open the Twitter app to see what the fans were up to.   
The fans' tweets were always the same, a lot of random questions and sometimes even dirty stuff, but one tweet piqued his curiosity. It was a screenshot of multiple questions. One that caught Josh's eyes, the person was asking if he was married. The answer should have been obvious: no. But lately it felt like his relationship with his drums was getting serious, maturing somehow. He was ready to move onto the next level and decided to reply without a second thought "to my drums". As he clicked "send" he felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. He walked to his room to finally propose to his drums (it kinda needs to know about the wedding). 

He entered the bedroom, got to one knee and told his lover things only they are allowed to hear. The drums didn't answer, surely because of all the emotions it was feeling, Josh took it as a yes and walked over quickly to give his beloved one a passionate kiss. Its mutism was what had seduced Josh in the first place: it lets him talk freely and understands how much he needs that silence. Josh knew how to make it produce noises anyway ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

Josh left the room and ran to Tyler who was eating tacos in front of tv.   
"I'm marrying my drums !" screamed Josh out of excitement   
Far from the happiness he has expected to see on his friend's face, Tyler became paler and ran out of the living room.


	3. the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me months to translate this im sorry

Tyler came back 3 hours later. He looked exhausted and his eyes were red. Without a word he walked pass Josh and headed straight to his room. Josh was puzzled, why did his friend act this way ? Was he disappointed because he didn't get the news sooner ? Of course if josh had planned all of this he would have warned Tyler but the decision has been made in the heat of the moment.  
As a sign of peace josh decided to make dinner. Well no not make but call the pizza delivery to get Tyler his favorite. 

10 minutes later someone rang the doorbell. Josh thanked the deliver and hurried to bring to Tyler his meal. He opened his friend's room but found it empty. Where could he be ?? Josh went to the music room to ask his beloved one if it has seen him. 

While he was getting closer to the room he started hearing screaming coming from the inside. He opened the door partially and saw Tyler weeping and shouting to the drums:  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I THOUGHT YOU ONLY LOVED ME!"  
Josh dropped the warm pizza box he was holding and barged in the room.  
"What are you talking about Tyler?! Josh asked not believing what he just heard  
\- Why did you get engaged ? You ruined our future !" Tyler replied before jumping on josh 

Not expecting it he felt Tyler's fist hit him in the stomach. He lost his breath but tried to calm his friend down standing between him and the drums. Tyler shoved him aside and Josh lost his balance. He fell hard. There was a huge silence. Horrified josh realized that in his fall he crashed on his fiancé. 

He got up quickly but the damage was made, a massive hole punctured his lover's bass drum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s over now please dont cry i know it was moving af, comment or give a kudos if you’ve liked it (plz do it i love validation)  
> also my tumblr is @reiinvent-love come say hi


End file.
